The Mockery of Joe Hardy
by Mrs. Frank Hardy
Summary: As the title says. The Mockery of Joe Hardy. Not related to the AIB or TUD world.
1. The Mockery of Joe Hardy:

**No copyright infringement intended!**

**Sorry, I couldn't help myself! I was _really_ bored. So, I came up with this! **

"Frank, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"Picking up Nancy"

"oh" was my brilliant reply.

_For what?_

As if reading my mind Frank answered my question. "We are here to pick her up to go on a

stakeout. Do you not remember?"

"No, I remember. I was just...testing you"

_Good save!_

"uh-huh" he replied skeptically.

"Hey guys" Nancy said opening the car door and getting into the backseat.

"Where to?" I asked, hoping no one would notice I had absolutely _no_ clue where we were

going.

"You'll have to guess" Frank said.

_Great._

"Um...St. Reynolds?"

"Nope" Nancy replied.

You see Nancy's the type of person who is smart, good looking and funny.

Even I don't mess with people of her kind. But, luckily I've known her long enough to know

that she has a conscience and would never intentionally murder me. That gives me

skepticism on weather or not she really would, if I got on her nerves, which I do. But, not

intentionally.

"How about the Larry's?" Frank suggested.

"That's the place!" I exclaimed, trying my hardest to sound like I really did know.

"Nice attempt of a save" Nancy commented.

"Are we going or are we going to sit here and insult me?"

"I don't know. What do you think Nancy?"

"Well, we could just do the stakeout tomorrow night" she suggested.

"Or not" I commented.

"Your not getting off that easily little brother,-" Frank started, but Nancy cut him off.

"we'll get you eventually" She finished.

"You people confuse me out with that finishing each others sentences thing you got going

here"

"If you can't convince 'em confuse 'em" Nancy said.

"Ha, ha. Hilarious" I said sitting back into my seat waiting for the humiliation to end.

"We better go. If you want to catch the serial killer, who murdered two and is getting ready to

strike for three" I commented.

"okay" Frank said reluctantly.

He switched to reverse and backed out of Nancy's driveway.

"You wanna know what would be creepy?" I asked.

Frank and Nancy shared a look through the rear view mirror, that said 'do we?'.

"Oh come on" I pleated.

"Fine, what would be creepy?" Nancy said reluctantly.

"If the serial killer knew we were coming, then he switched target's to someone we care about and left his buddies to injure us. They wouldn't kill us, because he would want us to suffer through the loss of a loved one"

"Thanks for that wonderful thought Joey" Frank said.

I winced at my name in the form of a mockery statement. Especially Joey, I hated that

nickname.

"Yes, rather than filling my thoughts with rainbows and unicorn's you have now filled it with the

lovely substitution of sorrow and hatred" Nancy commented.

"well jeez" I said. "If I knew you would've said such mean and witty things, I would've come up

with some myself"

"But, you didn't" Frank acknowledged.

"I did, but I was saving them for the butt kicking of the murderer" I told him.

"Oh" Nancy said. "So that's why we just totally kicked your but in your own witty department"

"you are mean" I told both of them.

"Only when it comes to Criminals and Joey" Frank said.

I winced once again.

"You'll be glad to know that your darn comments have absolutely no affect on me"

"I'm sure we are" Nancy said patting my back. "I'm sure we are"

Half an hour later and the serial killer is no where to be seen.

"What if my theory was right?" I asked.

"You mean your assumption?" Nancy asked.

"No. Not 'assumption', theory" I corrected.

"Oh sorry, your assumption of a theory" Nancy said.

"Hey! Just cause I'm assume better than you doesn't mean I don't know how to make a theory"

"aha! You just admitted it!" Nancy exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"You said 'I assume better than you'." She told me.

"Did not" I argued.

"Bro" Frank interrupted.

"What?" I asked.

He pointed directly in front of us.

A white note was plastered on the lamp post, and at the top it said 'HARDY' in big font.

"uh-oh" I commented as I read the note through my night vision goggles.

"what?" Nancy and Frank asked in unison.

"I am in despair that I was right" I told them.

Their faces moved from intrigued expressions to horrified ones in half a second.

Frank started the engine.

"what did it say?" Nancy asked as Frank floored it.

"It said 'Mama bear is in for it'"

I looked at Frank, his expression would have been on film if I didn't have the same one plastered on my face.

We got to our house and ran through the door, that was wide open.

"Mom!" Frank called as he walked through the house.

We all repeated this until I came across a peculiar piece of paper lying on the floor.

I read it. To my absolute horror it was a suicide note.

"guys!" I called.

I swear they were swarming me in a mini-second.

I gave the note to Frank.

He read it and passed it to Nancy.

Who also read it, in absolute silence.

I pulled open the door to the hall closet, as instructed in the note.

There right in front of me stood –or should I saw hung- a very malicious looking serial killer.

"well, that was a change of events" I commented later that night after the police took the body and the mess was

cleaned up.

"yeah" Frank and Nancy replied at the same time.

My theory of their behavior was they were still freaked out that I, Joseph Hardy, was right about something for

once, and that they couldn't make fun of me for a while.

**Okay, so did you guys like that mini-mystery type thing I put into it? Review? Please?**


	2. Authors Note:

This is the 'Thanks' page, where I include all the people whom reviewed my story!

Unknown 1- I know that serial killers work alone, but I thought maybe they would have 'favors' they could call in.

Thanks for the Review!

~Mrs. Frank Hardy

Unknown 2- That's for saying it's written well!

Thanks!

~Mrs. Frank Hardy

A/N: I think Joe is easier to mess with, there for I mess with his head. Poor little Joey. =)

A/Reminder: Check out my profile for a CONTEST! The contest is for Fanfiction and fictionpress!


End file.
